This invention relates to devices that sense the exercise of muscles and, more particularly, to devices that sense and signal the performance of craniofacial and cervical muscle-toning exercises.
The value of physical exercise has received increased recognition in recent years. This recognition of the value of such exercise includes the recognition of the value of craniofacial and cervical muscle exercises, referred to generally hereafter as facial exercises. It is believed that facial exercise contributes to the toning of facial muscles with the result that people feel and look more alert, healthy, and vital. Such toning of the muscles is reported to give the face a firm look of alert, youthful energy.
In particular, in regard to the value of facial exercise, one can refer to the book Youth Lift by M. J. Saffon and Constance Schnader, 1981, Warner Books, Inc., 75 Rockefeller Plaza, New York, N.Y. 10019. The authors describe how to firm the neck, chin, and shoulders with minutes-a-day exercises. The exercises are recommended both in lieu of a face lift or in conjunction with a face lift.
One exercise recommended by such book to firm the entire mouth area and beautify the mouth is to form the lips into an extreme pointed pout. The lips are to be pushed out as far as possible to stretch and smooth the smiling grooves and lines that extend between the nose and the corners of the mouth. The upper lip is to be curled upward and the lower lip downward and the position held for a period of time, relaxed and repeated. To smooth and firm the cheeks and jaw line, the authors recommend pressing the lips and moving the mouth and jaw as far to one side as possible. The cheek is to be sucked against the teeth on the opposing side while the position is held for a period, relaxed and repeated. To firm sagging cheeks, the lips are to be pushed forward and formed in a slight pucker such that the syllable "O" can be pronounced. In this position, the lips are to be moved from one side of the face as far as possible. To tighten flabby skin and erase wrinkles in front of the ears, one is to yawn as far as open as possible and then slowly close the mouth, while fighting against letting the teeth meet. Each of the above exercises is illustrated in the book with a picture of the face when the exercise is properly performed.
It is customary to prescribe practicing facial exercises, such as the above, in front of a mirror. The mirror provides visual feedback as to whether the exercise is being performed in accordance with illustrative pictures. One drawback to this customary practice, and a drawback that provides a disincentive to perform the daily facial exercises is the physical restriction of maintaining prolonged visual contact with a mirror. The muscle exercise sensor device of the present invention overcomes this drawback. It allows one the physical freedom to move about, and even to perform other chores, while at the same time to receive feedback that one is performing the desired facial exercises. Feedback as to whether the desired exercise is being performed comes in the way of an audible, visual, or tactile signal.
The present invention also has application with those whose facial muscles have been impaired by injury or illness. The invention will aide the doctor to encourage exercise of those facial muscles which have been injured or diseased. For the patient, it will register immediate indications of success and progress. In this case, the function of the sensor might be to detect any movement at all of the facial muscles, not necessarily specific facial exercises. When the term "facial exercises" is used herein, the word exercise should be understood to refer not only to ordinary exercises but also, in some cases, simple movement.